


Bed of Roses

by slytherin394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean Talks Dirty, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, WOW ok so this is kind of kinky, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin394/pseuds/slytherin394
Summary: Dean has trouble recovering after being cured, and then he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally based off of bon jovi's song, bed of roses. flashback of demon!dean at the beginning, then normal dean after that. also I think this is kind of kinky? idk. nothing too extreme i promise lmao  
> I'm supposed to be writing my nanowrimo novel, but i spit out an 8 page fic instead. enjoy!  
> (also this is unedited so i apologize if there are any mistakes)

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

 

Dean lifts her up, fucking her on his cock, reveling in the sounds she makes. He watches with lidded eyes as her breasts bounce up as she rides him, whimpering each time Dean thrusts deep inside her. She moans and pants and everything in the room smells of sweat, sex, and vodka.

Dean loves it.

He pinches her nipples, takes one in his mouth and sucks on it, hard. He massages the other one before giving it just as much attention. He can tell she’s getting close, her whining moans, litanies of _oh fuck yes harder_. Dean begins rubbing her clit furiously, sucking dark purple marks on her skin. She lets out high-pitched moans as she comes, clenching her thighs around Dean’s hips, shaking with the pleasure of it all. He kisses her, almost thrusting his tongue inside her mouth and it’s hot and dirty and sexy and Dean can’t hold back any more. He thrusts his hips up and stills. His balls tighten up and he spills his come inside her, groaning loud.

Dean can barely manage to pull out before he grows tired, exhausted from going at it for the second time tonight.

In the morning Dean wakes up to feel someone cuddling him and he’s pretty much pushing himself out of their grasp. He rubs his eyes and refocuses. It’s the girl from last night.

_She’s still here?_

Dean scoffs, dresses himself, and downs the last ounces of the bottle of vodka that sat on the nightstand. He felt so disgusted. Dean Winchester didn’t _cuddle_.

At least, not anymore.

Dean at least has the decency to cover her naked sleeping body up before he grabs his duffle bag and leaves the dingy motel room.

As he’s driving away, Dean can’t help but feel this tiny part of him longing for—something. Before he could take the time to figure out what exactly he was longing for, he turns up the radio loud as fuck—so loud that the impala nearly rattles with the sound. He lets the harsh music of Bring Me The Horizon drown out his thoughts.

__________

_Lebanon, Kansas_

 

Sleeping after the cure was like trying to nail water to a fucking tree. Impossible.

Between the nightmares and the flashbacks of everything that conspired when he was demon, Dean just couldn’t deal. Those melatonin gummies Sam bought at CVS turned out to be useless. Counting sheep never worked for him, even as a kid. Even masturbating wasn’t enough to lure him into a sated slumber. In the beginning he tried drinking himself to sleep, which worked for a while, but it just brought back too many memories.

So now here he was, roaming around the bunker at 3am in the goddamn morning like a fucking zombie. Dean hasn’t been able to sleep for—fuck, how long? He doesn’t even know.

Dean’s pretty sure he’s walked about 3 laps around the bunker by now. He stops walking and leans his head against the wall.

Maybe he ought to just put a bullet through his head. That would end it, right? He laughs at himself.

Standing up, Dean begins to walk back towards his room, but then he sees whose door he’s stopped by.

 _Cas_.

Before he can change his mind, Dean is knocking softly at the door.

A prompt “come in” can be heard from within.

Dean opens the door and steps in, slowly, closing the door behind him. Cas was sitting on his bed, slumped but not sleeping. Angels didn’t sleep. And neither did Dean these days.

Cas sits up, brow furrowing at Dean’s presence.

“Dean. I thought you were asleep.”

Dean shifts his weight from foot to foot. He feels like a child.

“Couldn’t, uh—couldn’t sleep.”

And he just stands there awkwardly, not knowing what he should do. Castiel is sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing.

“Why don’t you sit down, Dean.”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief at Cas’s offer. He sits down on the bed after Castiel scoots over to the right, allowing ample space for Dean to stretch his limbs. Dean doesn’t say anything for a while. Cas doesn’t push him. He knows not to push Dean. He’s been through so much and Cas can only imagine how guilty and torn up inside Dean must feel. Cas was never oblivious to Dean’s self-hatred. He knew his experience as a demon must have only exemplified it. So he waits for Dean to speak up.

At first he doesn’t, but then he does.

“I’m so—I can’t—the things I’ve done, Cas. I can’t take any of that back. I—I feel—disgusting. Dirty. Guilty.”

Castiel looks at Dean empathetically because he knows exactly how he feels. Cas has done his fair share of deplorable things. He knows what it’s like to hate yourself like Dean does.

“You were not your true self, Dean,” is all he says.

“But that doesn’t matter,” Dean counters in a small voice. “I still did what I did.”

“Yes, but you have done so much good, too. You’ve saved the world, Dean Winchester.”

If Dean is blushing, Cas doesn’t comment on it. Dean wouldn’t dare admit that he revels in Cas’s praise, his kind words. But Dean loves it. He needs it. He needs it like he needs air in his lungs.

Castiel takes his silence as an opportunity to continue.

“You’ve saved countless lives. You’ve helped rid the world of evil, one step at a time. Dean, you are the most selfless human I have ever had the pleasure of knowing—so selfless that it becomes destructive. Despite everything you’ve ever done—even when you were a demon—you still have the brightest soul I’ve ever seen.”

If Dean was blushing before, now he’s a fucking tomato.

“When I raised you from perdition…I didn’t expect to see such a bright soul in the darkest parts of hell. But there you were.”

Castiel smiles fondly at the memory.

There is a silence between the two of them, and Castiel takes a leap of faith. He places his hand atop Dean’s and squeezes reassuringly.

“You are a good man, Dean.”

It happens in an instant. Cas doesn’t know what is happening—and, really, neither does Dean—but before he knows it, Dean is throwing himself at Cas, his arms wrapped around Cas’s shoulders, nuzzling his face into Cas’s neck.

Castiel doesn’t know how to respond at first. Eventually he hugs Dean back just as hard. Cas’s breathing is shallow, hitched; he is overcome with the close contact that this moment has found him in. He and Dean hadn’t hugged— _really_ hugged—in a long time. Cas lets himself enjoy in this moment.

He wants to try something.

Castiel lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Dean’s short hair. Dean lets out an appreciative _hmm_ at the feeling and Cas can feel the vibration from Dean’s voice against his neck. Cas closes his eyes.

Dean mumbles something unintelligible and Castiel pulls away, saying, “What did you say?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Dean doesn’t meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Of course,” says Cas, without hesitation. “Of course you can. As long as you want.” He tries not to sound too eager, worried that Dean might get weirded out, but Dean is too tired to analyze the tone of Castiel’s speech.

Dean slouches against Cas, arms still wrapped around him. Castiel reaches to the right, turning off the lamp on the bedside table. Dean has a death grip on Castiel’s trench coat until he falls asleep and his grip finally slackens. Cas shrugs out of his coat and suit jacket, draping the former over Dean like a blanket.

Castiel leans down and kisses Dean on the forehead.

Dean doesn’t stir.

_______

In the morning—really it was the afternoon—Dean wakes up to feel Cas beside him, his arms wrapped around Dean’s torso, eyes closed but not sleeping.

Groggily, Dean mumbles, “Cas?”

Castiel’s eyes shoot the fuck open and he immediately retracts his arms from Dean, embarrassed to have been caught red handed. But Dean grabs onto Cas’s arms, bringing them back to rest on his hips, and says, “No, leave ʼem. You’re warm.”

This time it’s Castiel who blushes.

Dean pulls the trench coat over him more and he looks at Cas, who is looking at Dan affectionately and Dean realizes how close they are. Dean’s eyes rest on Castiel’s lips, chapped and pink. Unconsciously, Dean licks his lips, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Likewise, Castiel’s eyes look to Dean’s lips.

Dean leans forward and puts his lips on Cas’s chapped ones and Cas leans into the kiss.

“Dean,” he hums contentedly.

“Think I shoulda done that a long time ago.”

Eyes still lidded with sleep, Dean kisses Cas one more time before falling back asleep.

_______

_Several months later_

 

Sam and Cas went out a while ago to buy groceries. Castiel insisted that Dean stay at the bunker because “He needs his rest, Sam.” And who was Dean to complain?

But Dean had other plans.

While Sam and Cas were gone, Dean wanted to have a surprise waiting for when Cas came back. He’d gone out early this morning and bought a bouquet of roses, hiding them in a closet so Cas wouldn’t see them yet.

He takes the flowers out and walks to his and Cas’s room. Dean turns the lights down and lights a candle. He could only find one candle in the bunker—you’d think there would be more, but no, the Men of Letters didn’t stock up in case of a power outage. Idiots.

Their bedroom doesn’t look that romantic, what with on candle on one side of the room. But after Dean tears the rose petals off the flowers—pricking himself with a thorn in the low light—and arranges them on the bed and floor, well…it does look pretty fucking romantic. Dean smiles, proud of himself.

He wanted to show Cas just how much he means to him, how much he loves him…amongst other things that may or may not have to do with his ever present guilt from what he’s done in the past, specifically circa Demon Dean.

Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed, a plug sitting snugly in his ass, having prepped himself already. He tries to resist touching himself until Cas gets back. He’s going commando under the jeans he’s wearing and he’s already half-hard.

Luckily after a few minutes Dean hears the bunker doors open and footsteps echo down the stairs. He tries to stop squirming in his seat.

When Cas enters the room and shuts the door, he squints in the low lighting.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Dean walks towards Castiel and he presses himself against him, saying in a low voice, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“With what?” Cas can feel Dean’s length pressing up against him and it makes his breath hitch.

Dean kisses him and takes his suit jacket and coat off in one go. Cas kisses back just as hungrily, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. Dean backs Cas up and onto their bed. Castiel sits there while Dean straddles him, running his hands over chest. Dean proceeds to unbutton Castiel’s shirt while grinding on him.

“Mmmm,” moans Cas. “This was a nice surprise, Dean.”

Dean undoes Cas’s tie and pushes off his shirt, tossing both onto the floor before taking off his own shirt. Dean continues undulating his hips against Cas’s groin, drawing out loud moans from the angel.

“Oh _Dean_ —you’re so—so good. Mmm, _so good_ —”

At the praise, Dean moans and palms Cas through his trousers, sucking a mark onto his neck. Dean stands up and begins unzipping his jeans, biting his lip when he hears Castiel moan at the sight of Dean not wearing any underwear. Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean’s cock as he unbuttons his own pants, shoving them down with his boxers.

Castiel backs up onto the bed, his back against the headboard. Dean crawls up towards him on all fours, not breaking eye contact with Cas as he does so.

Cas pulls Dean to him, ravishing him with his mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck, then back up towards his lips. When Cas takes Dean’s cock in his hands, Dean lets out a whimper.

“I wanna be good for you, Cas,” he says against Castiel’s mouth. “I can be so good for you.”

Castiel kisses him, rubs the tip of his cock with his thumb and Dean downright mewls at the feeling. Dean straddles him again and lets out a gasp when Cas begins rubbing one of his nipples.

“Oh, _f-fuck me_ ,” breathes Dean.

“Is that the plan?” asks Castiel with a sly smile on his lips. Dean doesn’t laugh, not when Cas is making him moan instead with the way he’s working Dean’s cock in his hand. Dean bares his neck as Castiel sucks a bruise on the jut of his collarbone.

“Will you—let me show you how good I can be?” Dean leans his forehead against Cas’s, looking him in the eyes. Castiel nods.

Dean lowers himself and immediately begins giving Castiel the best fucking blowjob he’s ever had in his life. Cas moans and it goes straight to Dean’s cock. _He sounds like a pornstar_. Dean sucks a mark onto Castiel’s hip while Castiel tugs a hand through the short strands of Dean’s hair. Cas guides him down until Dean gets the idea and wraps his mouth around the head of Castiel’s cock again.

Dean can taste the precome on his tongue and he moans, the vibrations making Castiel grip Dean’s head harder. Suckling on the head, Dean fists the rest of Castiel’s cock in his hand and right when Dean feels a shudder go through Cas’s body, he pulls away, making Cas growl.

Dean kisses Cas, open-mouthed and dirty, and he says, “I wanna come on your cock, Cas. Can I come on your cock?”

Instead of replying, Cas kisses Dean and then leans over to reach towards the nightstand drawer. He pulls it open and grabs the bottle of lube they keep in there. He pours a generous amount on his fingers, all while Dean is looking at him smugly. When Cas feels the plug sitting in Dean’s ass, he groans.

“You—you already—?”

“Told you it was a surprise,” replies Dean.

Castiel slowly takes the plug out, watching Dean’s reaction as he does so. He looks at Dean with lidded eyes, licking his lips at the sight of Dean. To Cas, there was nothing better than seeing Dean’s pleasured expression as he took the plug out, Dean’s mouth making an “O” shape.

Dean feels Castiel’s wet fingers inside him, double checking that he’s ready, just like he always does, before he lifts Dean up and lowers him onto his cock.

Letting out an impatient growl, Dean looks Cas in the eyes and says, “Fuck me, Cas. I can take it.” And that’s all it takes for Cas to start thrusting up into Dean’s warm heat. Dean rides Cas’s cock like his life depends on it, and maybe it does.

Castiel jerks Dean’s cock in his hand while Dean continues to fuck himself down onto Cas’s cock, moaning without abandon as it hits that perfect spot inside him.

“Oh, _f-f-fuck_ …” Dean moans. “Wanna—wanna come on your cock, Cas. Want you to _fuck me_ —”

“You want me to fuck you?” asks Cas, scraping his teeth against Dean’s neck.

“ _Yes_ , fuck, _please_ —”

In a change of positions, Dean is flipped onto his back and Cas begins to pound him into the mattress.

“You like it when I fuck you, Dean?” asks Cas. “You like having my cock inside you, filling you up?”

“ _Yes_!” Dean is practically sobbing with the intensity of it all.

“You’re so good for me, Dean. You let me fuck you so good,” Cas says as he feels his orgasm approaching. His thrusts are getting more sporadic and he leans down to kiss Dean, swallowing his moans as they leave his mouth.

Dean begins fisting his cock, quickly, approaching his orgasm as well. He twists his hand and rubs his slit, pinching a nipple with his other hand.

“You like it when I come inside you, Dean? You want to feel me come?”

Dean can’t even respond to that because all of a sudden he’s coming and it’s the most intense orgasm he can ever remember having and he can feel his thighs shaking and toes curling and _fuck_ Cas just keeps pounding into him and that makes it even _better_.

Not long after Dean comes, Cas is right behind him, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as he comes. Cas pulls back and watches with amazement as his come slides out of Dean’s hole.

Cas groans, “That shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.”

Dean huffs a laugh at that, making Cas look at his blissed out face. Cas eyes the come smeared on Dean’s abdomen and in one swift move, he licks a stripe up Dean’s come-covered chest and then kisses him.

Dean moans, tasting himself on his own tongue. One of his hands comes up to tangle itself in Castiel’s hair, tugging slightly. They kiss lazily, the taste of Dean’s come on their tongues.

When they finally pull apart, Dean says, “ _That_ shouldn’t be as sexy as it is. _Fuck_ , Cas.”

__________

After they clean up and are lying in their bed, a sleepy Dean tells Cas, “I love you.”

Castiel looks down at Dean, but his eyes are closed and Cas doesn’t even know if Dean was aware he’d said that. It was the first time Dean said those three words to him.

Cas smiles, feels his face heat up before replying, “I love you, too, Dean. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this fic!  
> if you'd like to follow me on my social media, here are the links:  
> tumblr: http://thescienceofsimplicity.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/slytherin394_  
> blog: https://waywardmusingsblog.wordpress.com/  
> insta: https://www.instagram.com/slytherin394/
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!! :D


End file.
